


Stole My Mark and My Heart

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dorks, Hunter AU, Kinkmeme, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio and Noct are rival Hunters, who enjoy stealing each other's Marks, tricking the other into crappy hunts, and bare-knuckle boxing in the middle of the street while denying they are USTing with one another, but they so are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Putting this little fill I did on here. Enjoy! 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5903668#cmt5903668

Noctis stares with annoyance at the board denoting beasts up for hunting, finding the one he had called dibs on the night prior to having been already killed with the bounty collected. He turns to the proprietor of the guild and scowls at him but the man just continues to write up reports. 

“That was supposed to be my hunt, why was it given away?”

“You never registered for it during normal hours, sorry.” the man says, unenthused and not looking up from his papers.

“This is bullshit, everyone knew that I claimed the Dualhorn.”

“Well wake up before noon and maybe you’ll get your way, princess.” a teasingly obnoxious voice snickers making the young man bristle hatefully. 

Noct turns and sneers at the large tan man standing there with a shit-eating grin spread across his ruggedly handsome but punchable face. Gladiolus Amicitia, a rival Hunter Noctis has crossed paths with more times than he would have liked. The smug bastard always stole the larger beasts from him, except for one that was known to be a Hunter Killer that the black-haired man snatched up and disposed of; pissed the older man off to no end and oh did Noctis gloat for that one. 

“Or how about stop hijacking people’s hunts you damn thief.”

“Early bird catches the worm.” the man snorts and goes to the hunt board. He scans through the flyers before one catches his attention and goes to take the paper down when it is snatched away. “Hey!”

“Don’t be so damn greedy.” Noct snaps and rushes to the proprietor. “I’ll do this one.” he says and throws a pointed look back at his rival who just shakes his head. 

The proprietor sighs and takes the flier. He sifts through the cards on his desk before finding what he is looking for and stamps the card. “Here you go.”

“Awesome thanks.” the young Hunter says and exits the office while sticking his tongue out at the larger man. Teach him to steal bounties. But Noct realizes he never looked at what the mark was, so he checks the flyer and pales. “Oh son of a bitch!”

It was Hundlegs, bugs, Noctis hates bugs. Sure killing them would mean less of those nasty things roaming around, but he really doesn’t want to be the one to do it. He puffs out his cheeks and groans as Gladio saunters on by, a knowing grin on his face. 

“Make sure you bring lots of bug spray kid.” he says with a wink and a wave.

“Bastard! You did this on purpose!” 

Gladio turns and looks at him, a sly smile creeping onto his face. “Maybe.”

Noct clenches his fists in anger but decides to do the hunt anyway and show that asshole. He stalks over to the local concession, slumping down onto a barstool, and laying his head against the countertop with a groan. A bespectacled man walks over to him, looking at the sulking youth with a sigh and head shake. 

“You just never learn, do you?”

“But Iggy, he stole my mark. And then the evil jerk tricked me into hunting bugs, _BUGS!_ ”

“Bugs need to be hunted too Noct.” 

“Ugh.” Noct grumps and sits up straight while taking a menu. “He’s such a dick, why don’t they just ban him from coming around, no one likes him.”

“Everyone likes him, just not you.” 

“Traitor.”

“Geez, you bitchin about Big Guy again?” a young freckled blonde says as he slings an arm over Noct’s shoulder. He looks at the flyer by the other man and grimaces. “Hundlegs, gross.”

“I know, he tricked me into taking it.”

“Ah, sucks to be you then.” the blonde snorts and plops down next to the other man while snagging the menu from him.

“Gee, thanks Prompto.” Noctis pouts. “I’ll take my usual Ignis, then I’m gonna head out and take these foul things out.”

“Just make sure to stock up on curatives.”

Noctis scarfs down his meal like it will be his last and sets off to check over his gear before he begins to head off with his Chocobo, but not before having a two-minute scowl off with the object of his ire as the man hangs out with his clique. Buncha scruffy jacked up looking pricks, the lot of them. He follows his map to the place where the fiends were reported to be seen and cautiously makes his way through the wooded area until he hears the clacking of the foul things’ pincers. 

“Eww eww eww.” he whimpers as he spies on them.

There are five of them skittering about and Noctis has to fight back the urge to vomit. He hunkers down until they begin to separate from one another and quickly strikes one that moves into his vicinity. He trembles with disgust as the things slimy innards spew out from its bisected body but reins it in to take down another that strikes at him. He wraps out of the way as the third spits poison at him and lands on its back, plunging his sword into its body. The final two seemed to work together to come at him, which freaked the young Hunter out since, _‘how the hell do bugs have the mental capacity to work together in cahoots!?’_ He roll dodges the first of the poison spits, but not the second as a pair of mandibles clamp down on his calf and holds him in place. He gasps in pain at the sting from both the poison and bite but manages to free his leg with a perfectly angled slash of his sword to the Hundlegs head. The final of the nasties tries to flee the area but Noctis dashes after it and takes it down, panting for breath after he’s done. He feels a heat rush through his body and begins to stumble, remembering he was struck with poison. To his horror though, even after downing his bottle of antidote, he still feels nauseous and a burning sensation. So with what little strength he has left, Noctis collects the Hundlegs’ jaws and returns to his Chocobo. The young Hunter wipes the sweat trickling down his face, feeling bile rise in his throat along with his head feeling like it is spinning. He thanks the Gods as the town comes into view but as his Chocobo returns to the stables, burning in his leg becomes too much and he collapses to the ground unable to stand. Heavy boots stamp across the dirt as a figure dashes to him, feeling a hand press to his forehead before a cold bottle is pressed to his lips. He chokes down the solution, gagging but keeping it in as the hand checks his injury. Noct hears a soft _tst_ and groans when he realizes who his helper.

“Go away Gladio, you bastard.” Noctis slurs as he tries to focus on the man’s mug. “Your fault ’m injured.”

“Oh really now? Did I turn into a Hundleg and bite you?”

“I wouldn’t, be surp- _urp_.” 

The younger man covers his mouth as his nausea hits him hard, trying to keep down the antidote given to him. 

“Easy there kid, I think we need to get you something stronger. The poison seems to be really toxic, good thing you took them down though. Don’t need those things going after a child.” Gladio says and ruffles the smaller man’s hair. “Let's get you to the Doctor and patched up first though before you go collect your bounty and gloat.”

“Shove it.” Noctis snaps and begins to fight when the large man scoops him up into his god like arms, carrying him from the stables towards the town's clinic. “Put me down!” 

“Stop, princess. You really think I want to be seen carrying your ass around? I’d rather have a pretty girl then a pretty boy in my arms.”

Noctis feels his cheeks flush, from the poison of course, not from the jerk calling him pretty. He covers his face as they make their way to the doctors, hearing the others catcalling and whistling at them while also making lewd remarks about wedding nights and taking bets. They’re all a bunch of assholes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio wakes the next morning bright and early. He steps from the caravan and stretches, feeling the humidity in the air rising which signifies rain is on the way; and that means he can take on the Gaiatoad quest he’s been itching for since the little shits only come out during rain. The oil their body secretes when threatened is highly sought after, especially fresh, and supplies have been low due to lack of rain. So the Hunter makes his way to the proprietor's office, giving a knock before he steps in and greets the man at the desk.

“Mornin’.” Gladio says and heads over to the bulletin board.

“Morning to you as well. We got a new batch of requests in this morning.”

“Maybe I’ll pick up one before I set off for the Gaiatoads.” He looks through the new marks, finding a mix of beasts, bugs, and crustaceans that are wreaking havoc around the area. “Ohh, Alphagin, those things are nasty bastards. And they’re near the spot where the toads are. Randolph, put me in for these two marks.”

“You know those are both red level and should really be taken down with a team.” the man says but groans and flits through the cards when the Gladio grins boldly at him with his chest puffed up. The bell above the door rings as he stamps the cards and hands them to the man before turning to the newcomer. “Ahh, morning Ignis, the supply truck will be here soon with your order.”

“That’s good to know, thank you.” the brunette says and turns to the large Hunter. “Good morning to you Gladio, setting out for another hunt?”

“Yup, gotta couple good ones lined up, Gaiatoad and Alphagin.”

“Oh wonderful, would you be able to bring back a liver or two from the Alphagin? Some of the local Lestallum Hunters that help me acquire fresh ingredients have been requesting a stew that calls for livers, thought I’d whip up a batch for them if I was able to get a few but there hasn’t been any in stock for a while.”

“Sure thing Iggy, catch ya later.” Gladio says with a wave and exits the building. 

He heads to the stables to get his Chocobo ready and check his gear, even loading a mini cooler into one of the satchels for the livers. The Hunter looks over his map again, seeing the best routes to take for both of his hunts. Once he’s finished, he returns the map to his satchel and sets off while enjoying the breeze that rolls in. It’s still humid out, but with the breeze and the air passing by while riding his Chocobo makes it tolerable. Plus this weather keeps the more green and young Hunters away since fighting in this climate takes a lot of energy, so that means he won’t be bothered by any little nuisances; specifically one who has some obsessive need to be a thorn in his side. Kids these days, they show no respect for their superiors and they sleep half the damn day away then bitch when no good hunts are left or steal their elders’. The rain hasn’t started yet so he heads over to where the Alphagins were said to be and begins to stalk the area, finding nothing. Slightly miffed, Gladio checks his phone to make sure he somehow mistook the direction he was supposed to go and went the wrong way, but he was in the correct area. So he decides to scour around again, making sure he didn’t pass them by; but really, how hard is it to miss large ass reptiles with sharp teeth and the ferocity of a teenage girl during her _‘time’_. Gladio shudders remembering the time he ate the last of the chocolate in the house, his dad still won’t let him live it down for hiding in a tree for three hours as his sister threatened him. But he still doesn’t find them. The brunette grunts and checks the forecast, seeing the rain will roll in soon so he begins his trek to where the toads were and waits. The sky opens up and rain begins to trickle down, and it doesn’t take long for the croaking of the large toads to start. 

“Good froggies, not like those other assholes who stand a guy up.” Gladio hoists his broad sword up and makes his way through the thicket to the waterway where the toads are jumping about obliviously to the Hunter standing a few feet away. “Perfect.”

Gladio prepares to inch closer but stops dead in his tracks when a very loud and high pitched hiss catches his attention. His heart begins to race as he remains as still as possible, peeking out the corner of his eye to see a gray form amble through the large grass and towards the water. Of course, now they show up. The Alphagins scuttle towards the Gaiatoads, hissing threateningly at them and even snapping at one that won’t budge. Gladio purses his lips, he knows it isn’t honorable to allow the two groups to duke it out and then take down the leftovers, but taking down three Gaiatoads and four Alphagins by one's self isn’t the smartest thing to do. A branch crackles from behind followed by a blood-curdling hiss makes the man turn white. Five Alphagins. Even before Gladio can grab the sword's hilt with a second hand, the Alphagin lunges and snags his boot, shaking him around violently and begins to drag him towards the water. 

“Shit!” he snarls and roughly kicks the creature in its snot, trying to dislodge his foot but it holds on tenaciously. He attempts to swing his sword at the reptile but as he does a second descends on him on chomps down on the sword and wrests it free from the man’s grip with him dragged from its reach. “Fuck!” 

The Alphagin begins to pull him into the lake but with quick thinking, Gladio grabs a large jagged rock and uses it to stab the creature through the eye. It shrieks and releases him finally, allowing him to dive for his sword and take a defensive stance against his enemies. He flits back and forth the two groups, both turning an aggressive stance towards him, wondering which would be wiser to down first. Both have strengths and weaknesses that make it hard to decide who to take down first, but he doesn’t have to choose since an overeager Alphagin scampers towards him. Gladio uses his mighty sword to catch the reptile under its jaw and flips it before plunging the sword through it’s soft under belly. The Hunter pulls the blade free and dodges a body roll from a Gaiatoad, but gets slammed into by another with the large toad pinning the man under itself. Gladio winces from the crushing weight of the amphibian and gasps for air as he tries to reach for his sword managing to grasp in momentarily until sharp teeth clamp down on his bicep and jostles him around. He lets out a pained howl as the Alphagin wrests him free from under the Gaiatoad, tearing into his flesh and dislocating his arm. Gladio grits his teeth and gives a hard punch to the creature’s snout that startles it enough he can crawl back onto his feet. He realizes fighting this many by himself is futile and knowing no one would make it in time if he calls for backup, Gladio decides it’s better to accept defeat for this round and return to town to patch himself up before he attempts this again; even though he knows he’ll be teased by a certain little shit. He turns to hightail it back, making the painful decision to abandon his family broadsword for now, but his enemies don’t want their new plaything to leave yet and converge on him with a Gaiatoad jumping into his path and an Alphagin swatting him to the ground with a thick tail. So many memories and regrets flash before his eyes as his leg is snagged again, being dragged towards the water; from holding his baby sister for the first time and realizing he won’t be there to see her get married, to recalling his first ever kiss with his crush but then remembering he made out with the butter-faced bartender girl last week while drunk. He shuts his eyes and chokes out a soft sob, apologizing to his family for leaving them so soon, but then the dragging stops as the creature shrieks in agony with a loud splash following afterward. Gladio gasps in shock and turns to see the Alphagin belly up in the lake, blood pooling around it as it convulses and dies. A flash of blue glints out the corner of his eye as a blade is lodged into the belly of a Gaiatoad, a scrawny young man appearing and ripping the blade out. 

“Hey there, seems like it’s your turn to be in distress huh?” Noctis grins sheepishly, dodging a charge by an Alphagin. 

Of all the damn people to turn up, it’s the brat.

“Oh my hero.” he says with an eye roll.

“You know, I can just leave you here to be feasted upon by the wildlife.” the younger man snickers as he knocks an Alphagin over and slices through its stomach. 

“Please do, I’d rather be eaten and shit out by a Megaloclaw then having to listen to your boasting for the next few days until you bitch something up.” Gladio snaps back as he hobbles over to his sword and grabs it up with his good hand. 

He uses the moment of the swords heft when he swings to get a good spin going and lands a hard strike into the gut of a Gaiatoad, splitting it open as the toad’s innards spew out. Noctis takes the final of the amphibians down with a sword plunge through its gullet and lands next to the injured Hunter, waving for him to step back. 

“I’ll finish the rest off, you return back to town and get yourself patched up.”

“Sorry, I have a request from the chef for a special ingredient and I know you won’t stick your dainty little hands inside a carcass.” he snorts and slams his blade down onto the thick head of a charging Alphagin, dazing it enough he can boot it over for the younger man to slice its stomach open. “You might break a nail.”

Gladio notices a quick crinkle in the youth’s brow that quickly disappears as he kills the final Alphagin, or overkills as he gives a couple extra stabs to its belly.

“You’re doing this for Ignis?” Noctis snips, a slight hissy tone in his voice.

“Jeez Mr. Jealousy, I’m not trying to swoop in to steal your boyfriend, just helping a friend so he can make meals for some people who help him out.”

“That’s not, UGH!” The young Hunter stamps away and plops down on a large rock, folding his arms like a child. “Just collect your damn livers and then let's go.”

Gladio chuckles and goes to the most recent of the felled reptiles and wedges his good hand into it’s opened stomach, grinning as he hears the other gag from the squishing sound coming from him moving the innards around until he finds what he’s looking for. He goes to whistle for his Chocobo but stops before he puts his bloodied fingers into his mouth. 

“Hey, since I know you won’t hold the liver, could you call my Chocobo over? I have her whistle on my keychain.” 

“Can’t you?” Noctis grumbles but then gasps when he notices them man’s bleeding dislocated arm and rushes over to fuss at him. “Why didn’t you say you were injured that badly!?”

“It’s not that bad, just call my bird.”

Noctis frowns and grabs the whistle, going to blow into it but stops and looks at it with a hint of a blush. He presses his lips to the whistle and blows, sending out a high pitched squeal that brings the chirping bird dashing over. The Chocobo chirps and relentlessly nuzzles her rider until she turns to Noct and nuzzles him too. Gladio places the liver into the small cooler before looking to the other Hunter softly petting the large bird, a soft and serene look on his face that draws out the other man’s beauty. Not that Gladio finds him beautiful or anything, it just means he’s girly looking. The larger Hunter clears his throat and goes to collect another liver while trying to conceal the light blush on his cheek. Noctis gathers up the other items for the marks, oil and scales from the creatures, and helps Gladio onto his mount while keeping pace on his own as they head back to town. They arrive and even before Noct can step from his Gladio is sliding off his, grabbing the cooler and heading towards the chef who is running from the restaurant in a frenzy.

“Gods Gladio you’re hurt badly.” Ignis panics and ignores the cooler to check the man’s dangling arm.

“It’s fine, I’m going to stop by the doc. Here though, got you five.” 

Ignis groans and shakes his head but takes the cooler and thanks him before giving him a tongue lashing about recklessness. Gladio just laughs it off and goes to head towards the clinic when he notices something quite peculiar. Noctis, who watched the two men banter to one another in silence had a rather catty look upon his face, but it wasn’t directed at Gladio; it was at Ignis, who looks to the younger man with a teasing glint. Gladio just shakes his head and goes to head into the proprietor's office but a belt loop is snagged and he gets dragged towards the clinic by a red faced Noct.

“You can collect your damn bounty later, get your arm fixed first. It’s grossing everyone out with it flopping everywhere.”

“Oh Noctis,” Ignis calls out with a teasing tone. “do make sure to hold Gladio’s hand when they pop his shoulder back in, it’s a rather painful procedure and he’ll need something to grasp.” 

A round of laughter and badgering comes from those hanging around outside as the two men turn red and dart into the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes most people a few drinks to become loud, obnoxious, and half naked; but all it took for the two rival Hunters to descend into their non-literal dick measuring contest was a quip from the younger about his newest scar which he showed off to his blonde friend proudly. Gladio snorted at the wound, calling it a scratch compared to the cuts he has and tossed his shirt off, pointing to the large gash across his torso. It went downhill from there. 

“Now this is a real man’s scar.” Gladio says as he lifts his bare leg onto the table with a resounding thud, his pants had vanished two scar comparisons ago. “Fought a Mightyshears. A few inches higher and I’d lost more than just some blood.”

Noctis looks to the scar with disinterest, although the slight tinge of a blush on his cheeks says otherwise, and even runs a finger down the length before he lets out a snort. “Yeah, no. This is a man’s scar.” he says and shows the faded wound starting just underneath his armpit that descends the length of his side and dips below his waistband. “Got it from a Ronin.” 

“Wrong, check this one out. Duplicorn skewered me then tossed me a few feet.” the larger man shows off his side scar that actually runs halfway down his thigh. He grabs Noct’s hand and places it to the scar. “Feel that sucker, it’s like a damn trench with how deep it is. 

“Same.” Noct says and pulls down his pants slightly to show the gnarled flesh right on his hip. “This one went right through the bone. Go ahead, you can even feel it.” 

Gladio leans in a scrutinizes the puncture, even rubbing a thumb over it. “Not bad, but-” he says with a cheeky grin and shows the chunk missing from his inner thigh from his other leg. “this is worse.”

“Check this out.” Noctis says and points to deep gashes on his inner arm.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Bullshit, they’re right there.”

“Oh, you meant the scars? I thought you were trying to show me your non-existent bicep.” 

“Asshole.”

“But really, that’s all you can show? Those just look like you got scratched by a baby Chocobo.” he says and stands while turning to show his lower back where multiple deep punctures loom a few inches from his spine and right above his taut behind; which Noct was so not ogling every time it came into view. “Got these from an Ariadne, she was a nasty bitch, had a nice rack though. If she wasn’t set on killing me I wouldn’t have minded spending some time with her.”

“You’ll hit on anything that moves, won’t you?” Noctis teases and gets a swat to the thigh.

“Haven’t hit on you yet, must mean something's wrong with ya.” 

“Well that’s simple, I’m not a homely bar rat looking for a quick dicking from a guy with low standards.” 

The bar becomes slightly quieter, with the occupants looking at the two men with slight fear but also intrigue. But they flinch when Gladio lets out a booming laugh and shakes his head.

“Wait, I know why. I don’t like immature little shits who think they’re all big and bad even though they just got done nursing off their mother’s tits.” Gladio snips before smiling and raising his beer to his lips. “Or virgins.”

Noctis’ face and ears turn red as those around them cringe while turning away. The younger Hunter grabs the other man’s pants and tosses them at him before standing up stiffly.

“Outside.” Noct hisses and stalks off.

Gladio can’t hold back his laughter as he steps back into his leather trousers, following after the irate twenty-year old along with the bar patrons. He steps out into the warm night air, seeing the younger man standing in the middle of the dirt street being lectured by Ignis. The bespectacled man huffs with exasperation before looking to the older man pleadingly. 

“Gladio, be the bigger man and just go back inside, have another drink and I’ll settle him down. No need for bloodshed.”

“Igs, I’m doing this whether you like it or not.” Noctis snaps and spins on his heels to face the large brunette. “We’re going to settle this once and for all, me versus you in hand to hand combat.”

Gladio snorts and folds his arms. “Such a baby, but I accept. Gonna knock your ass down a couple pegs.”

Ignis just gives up trying and goes to stand near Prompto who has already got his camera setup to record the duel. A large crowd forms around the two men with bets being placed on who they believed would be triumphant. Sure Gladio had sheer size and muscle on his side, but Noct was known to be a tenacious scrapper and fast on his feet. The two get into position with Gladio remaining still and in defense as Noct circles him, eyeing him and waiting for a chance to strike. 

“Aren’t you going to come at me?” Noct snaps out while still circling the large man. “Or are you too fucking chicken?”

“Nah, ladies first.”

Noctis growls and gives in, quickly jumping at the brunette and throwing a kick. Gladio laughs as he effortlessly dodges the kick, followed by the other two attacks that are swung at him. He knows he can smack the brat once with a perfectly aimed strike and knock his ass out, but he figures he’ll allow the kid to amuse himself and act all big and bad; besides, the kid can be kinda cute when he’s angry and pouts. But then an uppercut catches the brunette in the chin and the gloves finally come off. Noct takes a jab to his left side, a backhand to the head, and a bodyslam while Gladio gets kneed in the gut, an ax stomp to the back, and a punch to the throat. The dual is bloody and brutal as expected, but what was not expected was the looks of enjoyment on the men’s bruised and bloody faces. 

“Whoa, that was a good one.” Gladio snickers and wipes the fresh blood dribbling down his chin from getting an elbow to the jaw. 

Noctis pants heavily, a wide grin on his face. “Thanks, but I think you’ll like this more.”

The small youth dashes forwards again and just as he’s about to strike, uses his warping technique to spin behind the man and smash a knee to his lower back. Gladio grunts out but keeps his footing, then quickly snatches Noctis’ wrist and grabs his side to flip him over in an arc before slamming him to the ground. The black haired man chokes out a gasp for air but slowly returns to his feet and takes a defensive stance while he tries to catch his breath. 

“Heh, you just keep coming back for more don’t ya? Greedy little shit.” 

“You know me.” 

The two return to their fisticuffs, taking brutal hits from one another but still teasing and laughing. But the little dual comes to a skittering halt when a group of elder Hunters make their return from a long expedition, with one in particular clenching his teeth in annoyance as he stalks over and smacks the two youngsters upside their heads. 

“Idiots.” the man grumbles and heads off to the proprietor. 

“Aww, you got scolded by Cor.” Prompto teases the two sulking men and snaps a quick photo of their long faces. 

The two men look at one another and smile, chuckling softly before full on belly laughing. Ignis groans deeply and gives them both shoves towards the clinic to get checked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the bare knuckle beatdown the two had, their rivalry has surged. But where it was antagonistic and mean spirited before, now it’s more flirty and good natured. Whenever one takes down a big beast, the other will find something bigger or more threatening. Noct takes down a Garulessa, Gladio will take down an Aspidochelon; Gladio takes down a Karlabos, Noct will take down a Midgardsormr. And of course, even before they return to the proprietor to register the kill they have to find the other and showboat what they had done. It was becoming too much for everyone to stand anymore, so a plan was put into motion to finally, hopefully, get the two to stop their little rivalry and just jump each other's bones already. Gladio is the first to see the flyer, stroking his scruffy chin in contemplation.

“You know, that black haired kid has been eyeing that and it’s my own personal request so first come first serve.” the proprietor says nonchalantly as he sorts through forms.

The brunette perks up and pulls the flyer, getting a gold stamped card in return. The proprietor sighs as he watches the man leave then gets up and hangs the flyer back on the board. Ten minutes later Noctis toddles in, looking amongst the new hunts and going to take the tag for a Kingatrice. 

“You know, that muscled brunette was eyeing that hunt in the upper right.”

The man behind the counter doesn’t even have to look up when he hands the stamped card over. He sighs as he hears the bell above the door jingle as the young Hunter runs out with glee. He doesn’t like to be dragged into these sort of things, but even he has grown tired of their bullshit. Gladio arrives at the designated location first, south of Fallaughns Haven, in a dense area surrounded by trees. He can hear a Catoblepas lumbering over in the pond some ways off but that isn’t his mark, nope, it’s something much tougher; or as the annoying black-haired punk’s equally as annoying blonde friend says _‘Boss Level’_. The brunette keeps his broadsword ready in case the beast catches wind of him and goes to charge, don’t need a huge ass thing like this trampling him in a split second. Nor does he need a brat stealing his thunder as a blur of blue flits out the corner of his eye. 

“Seriously you little shit, this is low even for you.”

“Not my fault you didn’t register with Randolph.” 

Gladio’s brows wrinkle, he digs into his pant pocket and flashes the hunt card. Noctis looks taken aback and shows his. They were set up. The two men look to one another, hear the snort of the beast close by, and get playful grins. 

“Loser buys dinner?”

“Loser buys dinner and dessert.” 

“You’re on.”

The two head in opposite directions, Gladio heading left and Noctis right, to come up on the oblivious beast. The Phalaris stomps about the clearing as the two men get into position to strike, with Noctis going on the offensive first as he warps overhead and slashes down on the beast's head while also avoiding its massive horns. Gladio moves next, catching its leg with his sword and quickly dodging as it stomps down in anger that rattles the landscape. The beast charges the larger Hunter, it misses at first but with a quick stomp of its hoof Gladio gets tripped up and drops to his knees. The Phalaris begins to topple over, preparing to roll its massive body over the Hunter to crush him when a blade pierces through its side and making it scream while trampling about causing a mini earthquake.

“Giving up already?” Noct asks teasingly and extends a hand to the other man.

“Hell no.” Gladio tosses back and accepts the offered appendage.

The beast charges again, the two dodging quickly as it skids across the ground, turning and charging like a speeding train in the direction of the smaller man. Noctis warps out of the way, appearing behind the beast that spins with insane nimbleness not expected from a creature its size. He warps again as the beast stomps down, starting to feel sluggish from expending so much energy. The next warp doesn’t move him as far as he hoped and is caught by some rocks that crumbled free from a hill as the beast stomps down roughly. Noct sits on the ground mildly stunned, rubbing his aching noggin and completely unaware to the beast rolling towards him. The creature is halted through as Gladio jumps in its path and uses his massive sword to hold it at bay.

“Wake up and move your ass!”

The battle rages on, the two men working together in tandem to strike at the hulking beast. Gladio will chop into its back legs before diving out of the way with Noctis plunging its blade into its soft underbelly before it can stand after it rolls. Sweat, dirt, and blood cake the men's’ skin from their harsh battle, panting heavily as the beast finally falls over. The watch and wait, seeing if the mighty beast returns to its feet, but it doesn’t. They sigh and slump down next to one another, exhausted but still pumped full of excitement.

“Damn, that was intense.” Gladio wheezes out, lulling his head back and smiling before looking to the other Hunter.

“Yeah, it sure was.” Noct puffs out and returns the other’s gaze. 

They watch each other for what seems like minutes, a deep heat fluttering in the pit of their stomachs and their faces turning a deeper red than from what was caused by the battle. Grimey hands snake into Gladio’s long brown hair, pulling him into a hungry kiss that turns into a battle in and of itself as they grope about one another. Quick nips to lips, hands sliding up and down sweaty backs, and tongues exploring the warm confines of the other’s mouth. They pull back to catch their breaths, looking to one another with half lidded eyes filled with desire. 

“Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Noct admits.

“Yeah, I did too.”

“How long?”

“After I stopped wanting to punch your face.” Gladio snorts and pulls the smaller man into a messy kiss, ignoring the filth on the other’s slender neck as he leaves little marks over it as fingers lace through his hair and gets a moan from his work. But he stops, getting a petulant whine that he silences with a quick bite to Noct’s clavicle. “Should probably head back and let them know we took the Phalaris down, get our reward money.”

“So who one?”

“I think we both did.” 

“You buy dinner and I’ll get dessert.”

“Sounds great.” the older man says and leans in for another kiss. 

A sense of relief spread throughout the town now that the rivalry has been sated, but from its ashes emerged something way, way worse. Sickeningly sweet pet names and nonstop canoodling. 

“You did good today my little Goblin killing Honey-Bunny.”

“Same to you my big Behemoth Hunk.” 

Everyone in the bar order themselves another round of drinks, they won’t make it through the rest of the night if they don’t.


End file.
